Map pockets are generally known and are commonly used for motor vehicles and mobile living quarter vehicles. The final assembly map pockets are pockets located in a vehicle such as pockets in a sun visor and/or located in the back of driver and passenger seating or any other locations for selectively holding and storing items for the vehicle occupants. Generally, the map pockets are connected to or otherwise affixed on a vehicle component such as to the fabric/leather seating material creating a storage pocket. These map pockets are typically able to open wider by an occupant for access into the pocket when desired. Preferably, the map pocket stiffener is sewn to its mating part to form a final map pocket assembly.
Map pocket stiffeners are generally connected to the map pockets toward the opening of the pocket to keep the pocket more open to allow for easier access for the end user. Conventional map pocket stiffeners are made by an extrusion process and include a stiffening feature added thereto. However, the stiffening feature is not applied to the map pocket stiffener by insert extrusion. This results in an inferior map pocket stiffener and process for making the map pocket stiffener. Typical extrusion and processing steps have attempted unsuccessfully to overcompensate for various processing problems additionally causing further processing issues, further steps, complexity, perpetual adjustments, e.g., equipment speed adjustment, and additional costs.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a method for making map pocket stiffeners that helps to avoid or overcome processing issues, provide insert extrusion of a wire, and to improve the quality without adversely affecting or compromising the map pocket stiffener products.